Barricading
Barricades are the last defense of a humanity under siege by the forces of darkness. Barricading will stop Vampires and Zombies from entering a particular building. However, do take note that if a building is barricaded beyond Barricaded, other Humans will need to take 10 AP to enter. If a building is barricaded beyond Heavily Barricaded, other Humans will need to take 5 AP to leave. Only Humans can build barricade, destroy barricade efficiently, climb in and out of barricaded buildings. Climbing in and Climbing out do not need doors to be opened. Construction of Barricades The construction of barricades can only be accomplished by humans. A chance of successfully constructing barricade on usable (ruin's level 0) is 80% (no light). When players successfully construct a level 10 barricade, there will be a message "You look around and find something to help barricade. It looks as if the barricade is almost too strong to easily let in other human beings". telling that the next upgrade will make barricade become heavily barricade. Sense Presence can be used on barricades from level 0 to 14. Demolishing Barricades/ Fences/ Televisions/ Generators Whereas only humans can put up barricades, all of residents can tear them down whether with tools or by tooth and claw. However, Humans can buy the Demolition skill, which greatly aids in the taking down of barricades. NPCs can randomly destroy barricades. Successful chances are not affected by darkness penalty or players' HP. Tables below show numbers when proficiency skills are at maximum. * Melee weapons can only be used by Zombies with the Solid Grip skill. * Blunt weapons', blade weapons' and throwing weapons' success rates of vampires and zombies are the same as Human's success rates without Demolition skill. * 1.25 * chance of vam/zom = chance of human with demo * chance of vam/zom = chance of human with demo * 0.8 * No skill, successful chance to destroy barricade beings = average damage *6.5 % ** Only exceptions are Shotgun and Chainsaw which have 9.7 instead of 6.5. Fencing Decimate (zombie's skill), Raze (vampire's skill) and Repairing Bloaters can destroy inner building increasing level of ruin impacting item search rate. Decimate Decimating takes 2 APs. Chance to success at decimating might depend on which building is decimated. If a player successfully damages the building, ruin level will go up by one. * Rooftop run allows players to move into buildings which have ruin's level 10 or less. * Darkness penalty on search rate is approximately -10%. * Search rate is different for each building. * Some usable buildings such as Toy Stores,Music Shop, Magic shop, Jewelry, etc. have very low search rates (20%-30%). With the help of scavenging skill, they will be increase to 50% in most cases. * Scavenging skill affects search rate for each building differently. Normal search rate buildings without scavenging skill have search rate more or less than 70% so scavenging skill will not be a great help for normal buildings. Raze Raze is activated upon every kinds of successful attacks with 30% chance increasing level of ruin by 2. Repairing Repairing takes 1 AP. Chance of successful repair is 80% in general (no light). Fire * Every 5 minutes tick in game (1:00, 1:05, 1:10, ...), fire's level is decreased by one. * When a Mantis Helicopter is destroyed, fire's level is increased by 7. * When a Pyro dies, fire's level is increased by 7. * Fire Extinguisher can be consumed by using Fire Fight command (2 ap) to stop fire. * Burning buildings can be seen if players are at outside of burning buildings. * Giving items or exiting building does not decrease HP. * Setting up generator uses 5 APs. Setting up Television uses 5 APs. Filling Each Gas Cans use 1 AP. Burning each gas can uses 1 AP. * You can still set up generators or televisions while building is on fire. Only humans can set up generators and televisions and only humans can operate them. * Damages from fire apply after actions. Damages from fire are calculated before actions. * If players hide before buildings are on fire, hiding players will still be in hiding mode even if entire buildings are on fire. Fire tools * *Breakers must be on. * If players use gas cans on fire's level 59 or 60, players will fail trying to burn gas can and there will be a message that "The fire is already raging out of control!". * Generators can endure 4 hits. Television can endure 1 hit. * Lighters can be used only to start fire. * Gas cans can not be used to start fire. * If you drop items outside of burning buildings, it always counts as burning items even though fire is small. * Only humans can use Fire Extinguisher. * Humans do not receive damage from exploded generators.